A browser, e.g. a browser program at the client side, may send various requests to a World Wide Web (WWW) server, and interpret, display and play hypertext information (for example, a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) page) and various multimedia data returned from the WEB server.
In the prior art, when users browse information on an Internet web site via browsers, the intercommunion and interaction between the users is conducted via a message board function provided by the web page per se. However, not all the web sites provide such message board function. Furthermore, a user is allowed to leave a message only after registering with the web site. As a result, the web site development is more complicated, and the user is bothered by the registration with the web site.